


The Camera Eye: Heaven, Hell and Earth – Phase 3

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [39]
Category: MEJIBRAY, Royz, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PSC Productions has hired an outside location scout to find the perfect indoor pool for a key romantic scene in Datenshi Blue 2: Heaven, Hell and Earth. But what can Uruha do when said locale turns out to be THAT POOL – the biggest cliché in Japanese porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Heaven, Hell and Earth – Phase 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-third in The Camera Eye, an ongoing porn industry AU series. Links to previous installments can be found [here](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/83567.html)Mejibray’s use of THAT POOL in the Secret No. 3 PV could not be allowed to go unanswered. XD For those unaware of the history of THAT POOL – an indoor pool that’s been used in so many Japanese pornos that it’s become a national joke – there’s a very good article [here](http://kotaku.com/the-most-infamous-swimming-pool-in-japanese-pornography-1520473085). GazettE belongs to PS Company, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, Royz belongs to BP Records, I own the story only.

Uruha had something of an uneasy relationship with the top brass at his company sometimes. True, he had paid off handsome dividends for them - his ideas had singlehandedly transformed PSC Productions from the industry’s most minor major into a porn powerhouse.

But they still were sometimes wary of his ideas (witness the introduction of the Suicide Boys into the organization) and he was sometimes wary of theirs - like hiring an outside locations scout to help with Datenshi Blue 2.

“You’ve got enough on your plate,” his boss told him. “Let this guy find and secure locales for you. If this video is going to be bigger than the first, we want it to look special and not use just the same houses and apartments we always do - right?”

“I don’t know,” Uruha said. “Is he really familiar with what we do? What we’re looking for? Seems to me he works mostly on mainstream productions” - meaning actual stuff that could be shown on Japanese television.

“He knows precisely what we’re doing,” his boss said. “And the very fact that he works on mainstream productions means that he’s going to find us mainstream-looking locations. You said you wanted this video to have a classy look.”

“Well, yes, I did,” Uruha said.

“And this guy will ensure we get it. Trust him, okay?”

Uruha sighed. He knew he really should do what his boss said - except his instincts were telling him something was going to go wrong. And Kai always said he had the best instincts in the business.

* * *

At first, however, things went very right. The consultant found them a nice-looking abandoned store to be the boutique that Yo-ka and Byou’s characters owned in Harajuku - it just needed to be tricked out with Nemesis fashions, Counting Goats accessories and dolls (Uruha kept his word that their products would be prominently featured) and some posters by struggling local artists.

It continued to go right when a very suitable apartment was found to be the living quarters of the former angel and his lover. Okay, Uruha thought, maybe I was wrong for once. This guy does seem to know what he’s doing.

But that all fell apart when it came time to shoot the happy ending scene for Subaru and MiA’s characters.

At the end of the script, the angels Georgiel and Nephriel decided that they would station themselves on Earth, disguised as regular humans, in order to keep an eye on things in case Lucifer and his devils escaped from the seal they placed on hell and tried anything again. (This, of course, set up future sequels.)

The two were to move into a swanky apartment with an indoor pool (since, as celestial beings, they could conjure up money at will) and their final love scene together would take place in and around the water.

Uruha had to admit that he was a bit taken aback when he saw the script - it was all too reminiscent of that night MiA had rescued him from a dull party, and the two had begun to make love in the backyard pool, then finished in the poolhouse. He knew it was that night he realized he was in love with MiA - not as an Original Suicide Boy and Performer of the Year, but just for being him.

There was no way Jin could have known that, though. Nobody but Kai knew the specifics of what they had done that evening.

Still, this scene was special to the director - for just that reason. And he wanted to make sure that it was as beautiful as possible.

When the day came for shooting, his boss came in and handed him a set of keys and a printout with an address. “Here’s where the set is,” he said. “Tell the actors to put the address in their phones, the GPS should find it easily.”

“Is it upscale?” Uruha said. “Does it have a pool? The pool’s the most important thing.”

“The guy said it’s one of those bubble economy places that was built by a financier who went bust. I think an actor used to live there. It should fit your needs quite nicely. And, yes, there’s an indoor pool, with a ceiling that can be opened if you need more light.”

“Good,” Uruha said. “Maybe getting this guy was a good idea after all.”

“I told you it would work out,” his boss said.

So Uruha sent out a blast E-mail to his crew and actors, and called MiA afterward. “I’m looking forward to this scene,” he said.

“I am, too,” MiA said. “It brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

“You were incredibly beautiful that night,” Uruha said. “The way you looked, naked in the water like that - I almost don’t want to capture it on video. I want that memory to be mine alone.”

“It won’t look exactly the same,” MiA said. “That was an outdoor pool at night. This is an indoor pool during the daytime.”

“True,” Uruha said. “And the actual sex will be on a chaise lounge, not in the poolhouse - I don’t think an indoor pool has a poolhouse, anyway.” Having the penetration happen in the water would be a waste of video - it would obscure the all-important body shots and closeups of the thrusting.

“I . . . I really like when you’re filming me,” MiA said. “It makes me get more into what I’m doing, more into the guy I’m with - it’s not like any other on-camera experience I’ve ever had. It’s like I’m making love to you and him at the same time. Does that make sense?”

Uruha’s heart clenched. What MiA just said was . . .beautiful. He’d felt the same way, of course - not only when filming MiA, but when filming Kai as well. As the director, he had to stay objective, of course, but there was still a part of him that knew full well what this man was like in bed, that was mentally experiencing what his co-star was experiencing . . .

“It makes perfect sense,” he said. “Maybe if you’re up to it, when were done with the scene, we’ll be sure to get some alone time.”

“I almost wish we could make it a threesome,” MiA said, “but I don’t know how Subaru would be about sleeping with his director.”

Uruha laughed. “Let’s not scare the boy off. We need him too much.” Especially since he very well might bring home the Newcomer of the Year award, he thought.

“I like him too much to scare him off,” MiA said. “All right - I’ll see you tomorrow, on the set.”

“All right. Good night.”

Once Uruha hung up, he knew he was bound and determined to make this the best, most beautiful, most romantic and hot happy ending scene ever. MiA deserved nothing less. And since this guy seemed to have found them the perfect locale - it was going to be easy, right?

* * *

They arrived at the filming locale, which was located at a high-rise in Shinjuku, in high spirits.

“I am so looking forward to this scene,” Subaru said, happily, reaching over and giving MiA’s hand a squeeze as they rode up the elevator.

“So am I,” MiA said. “But I always look forward to scenes with you.”

“We’ll be filming the pre-sex scenes in the rest of the apartment,” Uruha said. “I want to scout the whole place out before we do anything - especially the pool.”

“Oh, yeah, I want to see the pool, too!” Subaru said. “I’ve never seen one that’s part of an apartment before!”

“None of us have,” MiA said. “Porn stars don’t make that kind of money. Not even Atsushi Sakurai.”

“Well, maybe he can afford one now,” Uruha said, unlocking the door. “He’s got part-interest in a couple of production companies. Not to mention the sex toy line.”

“Doesn’t Aoi have one of those?” Subaru said as they walked in - and then they all paused.

The place was a grand display of opulence and elegance. Sure, they’d been in the manors of the wealthy perverts who footed their productions before (and expected financial return on their investments) - but even by those standards, this was gorgeous. A fireplace made of gold-veined black marble, curved staircases with elaborate wrought-iron railings, a huge crystal chandelier dropping down from the ceiling . . .

This was beyond wealth. This was flat-out living like royalty.

“Wow,” Subaru said, breathlessly, approaching the fireplace gingerly, as if his very presence might cause it to suddenly vanish into thin air.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” MiA said, running his fingers over the bannister.

“According to the floor plan I was given,” Uruha said, “the pool is right down this hall and around the corner. Why don’t we take a look at that first, and then . . .”

He didn’t have to say anything else. Subaru was already halfway down the hall. “If the rest of the house looks like this, the pool is really going to blow us away!”

The other two hurried to catch up to and pass him. Uruha managed to get to the door first, and placed his hand on the knob. “Okay, guys,” he said. “This is our set for the happily-ever-after . . .”

He swung the door open - and froze.

Oh, no, he thought. No, it can’t be. But it is.

His eyes scanned the scene - the sloping wall of windows, the rectangle of blue water, the chaise lounges at the far end.

This was not just any pool. It was THAT POOL. The most commonly used set in Japanese porn. It was so well-known that it had become an Internet meme. It was shorthand for porn in the minds of the general public - in the worst possible way, becoming the Japanese equivalent of boom-chicka-wow music and seduce-the-pizza-boy scenarios.

Minecraft players had recreated it in pixels as a gag. It had appeared in manga as a joke. It had been used as a set in mainstream television shows – but whenever it was, a flood of dirty jokes online had resulted.

In short, it was the single biggest cliche in porn, bar none - and if there was anything Uruha hated with a passion, it was cliches.

He just stared at the thing. Behind him, he could hear Subaru say, “Is . . .is that . . .”

“It is,” MiA said. “Holy shit.”

Uruha just stared at the thing, aghast. They had paid that set consultant money. Good money. Non-refundable money. And he had delivered . . .THIS.

“I can’t use this,” he said. “No way in hell can I use this!” It would reduce the film to a joke. They were working so hard to make Datenshi Blue 2 more than just another porno - more like a real movie with explicit sex than a sleazy fuck film. They wanted it to be classy and beautiful, something fujoshi could proudly show their friends who were reluctant to take the gay porn plunge.

How the hell could they do that with this . . .this . . .laughingstock front and center in the FINALE, of all things?

He yanked his phone out of his pocket so fast it almost tore the lining. His fingers nearly tangled with each other as he found the speed dial for his boss. The man took his own sweet time picking up.

“I can’t use this,” Uruha said.

“Use what?” said the boss.

“This! This set! This will ruin the film! It will turn it from a potential award-winner to a joke!”

“Uruha, you told the guy you wanted an indoor pool in a classy apartment. He delivered. What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it? What’s WRONG with it?” Uruha’s voice was rising to levels he usually didn’t use on the set. He never blew his cool . . .he’d even held his temper dealing with that French bastard who’d used him to film his sex scenes and then tried to take the credit.

This, however . . .was something else.

“I’ll SHOW you what’s wrong with it!” Uruha snapped a picture of the thing and sent it to his boss. “You see now what it is? I can’t use it! It’s a cliche! A joke!”

His boss sighed. “Uruha, how many indoor apartment pools do you think there are in Tokyo? Especially available for rent as a film set?”

“There has to be another! Can’t we call this guy and ask him to . . .”

“And blow our budget even more? We’re already setting the record for the most expensive gay porno in history. We need this thing to make money.”

“But that’s all the more reason we can’t use this set!”

“The set is rented and paid for. You’re shooting your finale there. That’s it!”

“I won’t have MiA performing on . . .” Uruha caught himself. He’d really lost it there. If his boss had any inkling of his relationship with his actor, he was finished. “I mean, he’s Performer of the Year! We can’t have him in a porn cliche! Subaru, too - this could wreck his Newcomer of the Year chances!”

“The way Subaru is going, nothing is going to wreck his Newcomer of the Year chances,” his boss said. “Now, are you going to stop being a diva or am I going to remove you from this film? I’ve had a couple of directors from Hard Candy asking about opportunities here, you know.”

Diva? DIVA? Uruha found himself trembling with rage. His boss was calling him a diva? He was just looking out for their investment! For all of their investments! He glanced over and saw MiA and Subaru huddled together, looking concerned.

There had to be a way out of this. There had to. And arguing with his boss wasn’t it.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll film here. But I want you to look at the results before we put it in the finished video.”

“Of course,” his boss said. “Now please stop wasting time and money and get to it!”

Uruha hung up and sank down to the floor, sitting on the tiles where innumerable porn performers had gone at it. He put his head on his knees. Dammit, things were going too well. He should have known better than to trust an outsider.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Uruha . . .” MiA said.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I tried.”

Subaru knew that the two needed a moment together. He was well aware of the relationship the two shared - MiA had told him about it himself - and he knew that at this point, a third wheel was what they didn’t need. He quietly slipped out of the room, and Uruha heard the door click.

“You didn’t know,” MiA said. “How could you? The address of this place isn’t well-known - just the way it looks.”

“I wanted a scene . . .that would capture a mood like that night we were together at that party,” he said. “Filming this on a set that’s become a gag is going to do the opposite.”

MiA sat beside Uruha, the two of them looking down into the blue, blue waters that had been captured surrounding so many nubile female porn stars. “This is making you feel like you’ve lost control, isn’t it?”

Uruha nodded. “Like the video has been ripped out of my hands. This is one of the things that sucks about being a director, MiA - when you think you have a handle on everything, but you don’t.” He reached over and grasped MiA’s hand. “I don’t feel very director-ly at the moment.”

“It’s okay,” MiA said. “You don’t have to every single second. You’re our director - but you’re also a human being. And any human would flip out seeing they had to film on this set.”

“I’ve never lost my cool on a set before,” Uruha said. “Never. I think it’s because this scene is, well . . .”

“So personal?” MiA said.

Uruha nodded.

MiA hugged him. “I know. We talked about how much this means to you, being able to re-create that night at the party. . .” He leaned his head against Uruha’s. “It means a lot to me, too.”

“And the fact that I got upset over this . . .I’ve crossed a line, haven’t I? I’ve let my personal life interfere with my career. That’s the opposite of being director-ly.”

“Maybe,” MiA said. “But you got upset because of your professional pride, too, didn’t you? You’re not a pornographer - you’re a filmmaker who just happens to work in adult video. And that pool is just too damn, well . . .”

“Porny?” said Uruha.

“Exactly,” said MiA. “That’s what attracted me to you in the first place, remember? Your professionalism. The fact that you’re a real director.”

“And all of it means squat in the face of my boss,” he said. “The bastard actually threatened to replace me with a director from Hard Candy.”

“He said that?” MiA looked at him, shocked.

“This just made me think about . . .never mind.”

“What is it?”

Uruha looked up at those so-cliche-they-were-a-joke sloping windows. “I’ve thought sometimes about breaking away from PSC and forming my own company. A pipe dream, I know. I’m probably not ready to raise the capital for something like that by myself. But someday . . .”

“If you do - can I be one of your directors?”

Uruha hugged him. “Of course you can.”

“And I have faith that you’ll do it,” MiA said. “You just may have more support than you think.”

“Well, that’s not helping me at the moment. I have to think of a way to somehow not make this scene embarrassing.”

MiA thought for a moment . . .and then, an idea hit him like a bolt out of the blue.

“What if . . .we didn’t use this pool in the video itself? What if we used it in the DVD extras - as a gag piece?”

“What do you mean?” Uruha looked at him.

“We do a featurette called ‘Subaru and MiA and THAT POOL.’ And we film a vignette with us talking about the pool and its history about how many people have gotten it on in the water and that kind of thing.”

“Hmm,” said Uruha. “It’ll still be part of the DVD - so they can’t say we didn’t use it.”

“And then we film the happy ending scene somewhere else in the apartment,” MiA said. “The whole thing is gorgeous - any locale in here could work. Like, we put a rug down in front of the fireplace and build a fire and do a fireside love scene. Or, here’s a radical concept - we film it in one of the bedrooms. I don’t think they’ve become porn cliches, right? You said we’ve rented the whole apartment, not just the pool.”

Uruha suddenly threw his arms around MiA. “You’re going to be a brilliant director someday, you know that?”

“Coming from you, I consider that the highest compliment,” MiA said.

The two slowly moved apart, and Uruha said, “Come on - let’s get Subaru and the crew and tell them what we’re doing.”

He felt better already. He was going to take a rotten situation and get something good out of it - with help from the man next to him. He knew he loved MiA for a reason.

* * *

Uruha entered his boss’s office carrying a hard drive. “This is the footage we shot at the pool,” he said.

“I’m glad you saw reason,” the boss said. “We can’t afford to waste money that’s already spent, Uruha.”

“Oh, we didn’t,” he said. “We rented that apartment for the day - and we got our money’s worth.”

“We’d better have.”

Uruha clicked on a file labeled “Pool.” The screen showed just an image of the pool . . .and then the door at the far end opened, and MiA and Subaru walked in, fully dressed.

“Hi,” Subaru said, addressing the camera directly. “I’m Subaru, and this is MiA, and welcome to THAT POOL.”

“Otherwise known as The Usual Pool,” MiA said. “It’s been featured in more pornos than, well . . .”

“Liquid lube?” said Subaru.

“Something like that,” MiA said. “Anyway, we thought we’d check the place out for ourselves.”

“Not too closely,” Subaru said. “You don’t know what’s been done here.”

“Actually, I do,” MiA said. “I’ve seen the videos.”

The boss frowned. “What is this? A comedy sketch? Uruha, I thought you went there to film a sex scene!”

“It’s a DVD extra,” said Uruha. “A bonus for the fans.”

“Uruha, you did NOT ask me for an indoor pool to film a comedy scene as a BONUS!”

“Well, you see . . .we didn’t just rent the pool, did we? We rented the whole apartment. You told me that I had to use what we paid for, right? And we did.”

“We’re not in the business of making comedy here, Uruha! I sent you to film a sex scene, and I expected you to come back with a sex scene!”

“But I did,” Uruha said. “Just not at the pool. You see, the apartment had a lot more to offer than that pool. Why use something tired and overfilmed when there’s a whole lot of unexplored territory? We went around the apartment, and just happened to find . . .”

He closed the “Pool” file and opened another one that said “Den.” There was a beautiful room with a smaller version of the big chandelier in the living room, an elegant velvet couch, a low, black lacquered table . . .

And a fireplace just as lovely as the one out front, only this one was white marble, and had a romantic fire burning in it. The camera slowly panned around the room, displaying its gorgeousness as if this were decorator porn, not just porn-porn.

It came to rest on two beautiful, naked men kissing on the rug in front of the fire . . .and Uruha smiled to himself.

He knew what his actors had delivered - and what his boss was about to see. He was going to come out the winner in this.

* * *

MiA was going over his dialogue for the next day when the knock came on his apartment door. He opened the door a crack - and then threw it wide when he saw who it was.

“Uruha?” he said. “How did it go?”

Uruha threw his arms around MiA. “He loved it,” he said. “Absolutely loved it. He said the fireside scene was a hundred times better than the pool would have been. And he actually agreed that the humor scene would make a good DVD extra - after he saw the sex scene.” He kissed the other man’s lips, gently. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For the idea. It saved the video.” He kissed him again. “And the performance. You and Subaru are magical together. And . . .” He leaned his head against the other man’s shoulder. “Just being you.”

“I could thank you for the same thing, you know,” MiA said. “Just being you, I mean.”

“You really are going to be a good director, you know that?” Uruha said. “You already have one of the most important things down pat.”

“Which is?”

“Outwitting the boss.” They both laughed.

“So in the end, the scene wasn’t a reflection of our night together at all,” MiA said.

“Maybe that’s better,” said Uruha. “It really does keep it between us, doesn’t it?” He stroked MiA’s face. “Of course, I could always find a fireplace to make love to you in front of, so life could imitate art that way.”

“I’m afraid all I have for us to make love on is the couch or a futon,” MiA said. He realized they hadn’t been intimate here yet - all their passionate moments had been at Uruha’s place or at some outside location.

“It’s okay,” Uruha said. “A futon is fine - as long as I get to touch you, I don’t care where it is.”

Mia quickly went to the closet and pulled out his bedding, unrolling it on the floor - and taking out a little box, setting it next to the mattress. He opened it to reveal lube, condoms, dental dams . . .

“My toolbox, so to speak,” he said.

“I’m impressed,” Uruha said. “I’ll be right back.”

He went into MiA’s little bathroom - not so much because he wanted to use it, but because he wanted to give MiA time to undress and get ready. He wanted to walk back in that room and see MiA looking like something in his own videos, naked and stretched out on that futon, an open invitation to all sorts of carnal delights . . .

Uruha quickly stripped his own clothes off and opened the door. Sure enough, MiA was lying there, his long, lean body a streak of gold against the drab color of the futon, his navel ring sparkling like the most finely polished gems.

The director knelt next to his actor like a supplicant before a deity, because just looking at this man felt like an act of worship. And then, he leaned over to claim his lips.

MiA lifted his head, kissing Uruha back hard, wrapping his arms around him. He opened his lips quickly, pushing his tongue toward his lover’s, Uruha rubbing against his, the two of them writhing against each other.

Uruha pulled back, just running his fingers over the other man’s body, down his neck to his shoulders, then lower, lower, over his arms, caressing his fingers . . . He raised MiA’s hand to his mouth, kissing the fingertips, brushing his tongue over them, while running the fingers of his other hand over his lover’s lips.

They pushed their fingers into each other’s mouths, and both of them sucked, running their tongues along the invading digits, starting to gently thrust them in and out. MiA let out a small moan deep in his throat as Uruha scraped his teeth over his fingers, lightly.

Their hands slid away from each other’s mouths, and Uruha leaned over so his head was on MiA’s chest, running his tongue slowly over a nipple, thoroughly exploring it – feeling the pattern of rough-textured skin that puckered even more beneath the warm, wet assault, the hardening bud that he teased, back and forth . . .

MiA arched upward, grasping Uruha’s shoulders, breathing heavily, stroking the director’s hair as he sucked, then licked, then sucked again. Uruha raised his head, stroked the nipple reverently with his fingers, leaned over to kiss it again . . .

And then, he turned his attention to the “toolbox.” He reached for it, moving the latex sheets aside, wondering if something else was in there.

Sure enough, he withdrew an object crafted of purple latex, which looked like it was made of a series of donut-like rings stacked atop each other, with a gracefully tapering tip. A handle at the bottom had a switch in it – indicating that this was not just a dildo, it was a full-blown vibrator.

“Look at this,” Uruha said. “It’s lovely, isn’t it?” He leaned over and showed it to MiA. “Do you use this on yourself . . . or your lovers?”

“I . . . I use it myself, and I have lovers use it on me . . .”

“Mmmmm.” Uruha turned the vibrator on, gauging how strong it was – apparently, it had three speeds, ranging from a slow purr to a flat-out throb. He put it on low speed and began stroking it along MiA’s cock, pressing it to the base, running it along the shaft, then going slowly, slowly around the tip.

“Ohhh,” MiA moaned. “Oh, that’s good . . .”

“You like toys, don’t you? I saw that scene in MiA Amore where you were playing with them. You were fucking yourself on one and using another like this.” He continued to slowly brush it over his cock, circling the head before moving it back down again.

“Yes,” MiA moaned.

“Do you want me to film you playing with them? Or using them on other guys? Or both at the same time? Having you thrusting on a suction cup dildo and pushing another into your lover . . .”

“Oh, God,” MiA gasped at the fantasy, unconsciously raising his legs and spreading them.

“You want this in you, don’t you?” Oh, yes, Uruha was getting so damn turned on at the sight of MiA, beautiful and aroused, lips parted, eyes at half-mast, cock hard, legs open wide in invitation . . .

“Please. Please, I want it.”

“You have to let me get you ready.”

MiA rolled over onto all fours, then lowered his head to his folded arms, presenting his beautiful ass like the most welcome of gifts. Uruha reached for the lube, slicking his fingers quickly, then pushing one inside, feeling the tight heat clench around him.

“So good,” Uruha said, sliding a second finger in. “You feel so amazing. You always do.”

“Oh, Uruha,” MiA moaned, pushing that ass toward him harder, thrusting as Uruha moved the fingers in and out, opening him up for the toy.

“You’re almost ready,” Uruha said, pushing the third finger in. “Be patient – it’s going to be worth it, love.”

He slid his fingers out, reaching for tissues to wipe them off, and picked up the toy, lubing it generously. He brought the tip to the puckered opening and began to push, gently . . .

And then there was the sight of that purple latex sliding into that eager hole, disappearing into that ass bit by bit . . . and the sound of MiA’s low moans as the ridges brushed over sensitive spots, stimulating him.

“That’s it,” Uruha said. “Relax, let it fill you, let it make you feel good.” The toy was just long enough to make a man feel really good, so he was able to get just about all of it in.

He reached down and flipped the switch on the bottom, starting the vibration on the lowest setting, and MiA gasped. “Oh, yes . . .”

“Tell me how that feels.”

“It’s vibrating from the inside out . . . it’s making my whole body tingle . . .”

MiA began to thrust his hips a little, and Uruha grasped the base of the toy, letting his lover fuck himself slowly on it.

“Do you want more?”

“Oh, God, yes,” MiA gasped. “Please . . .”

Uruha switched the toy to the second setting, and MiA cried out loudly, moving his hips faster, fucking himself harder on the thing, his head thrown backward, a look of total bliss on his face. He was so incredibly beautiful – not just because of his features, but because of the depth of his passion, because he was surrendering entirely to his desire.

Without warning, Uruha switched the vibrator to the highest setting, and MiA nearly sobbed with lust and pleasure, thrusting backward harder, moaning loudly, skin shining with sweat, hair in beautiful disarray.

“Ahhh, ahhh, ahh . . .” MiA moaned, his whole body writhing, trembling, obviously hurtling toward orgasm now as the toy throbbed and buzzed within him, rubbing against sensitive nerves, stimulating him until he was ready to explode.

“If I make you come, will you give me your pretty mouth?” Uruha said. “Will you let me come all over that gorgeous face?”

“Yes,” MiA gasped. “Please . . .”

Uruha thrust the toy in hard, and reached around MiA’s body with the other hand, wrapping around his erection, stroking it. “Come,” he said. “Let yourself go.”

MiA stiffened, and suddenly he shuddered violently, crying out loudly, his come pouring and pouring over Uruha’s fingers until he relaxed, panting heavily, head dropping.

Uruha slid the toy out, gently, turning it off and wiping it off for now. He’d use a bottle of toy cleaner on it later. He moved in front of MiA, gently raising his head with his fingertips under his chin and kissing his lips, softly.

“Was that as good as you’d hoped?” he said.

“It was better,” MiA murmured.

“Now, you remember what you said you’d do for me, right?”

MiA nodded, and Uruha got up, moving from the futon to the couch, sitting down with his legs spread, hard cock on full display. MiA knelt in front of him, stroking his tongue slowly down the length, then up again, looking up at Uruha, meeting his eyes.

He opened his lips and enveloped the head, still looking up at his lover, and began to suck, gently yet firmly.

Uruha moaned, grasping the back of his lover’s head, holding onto his hair as his cock slid into those luscious lips. MiA knew how to suck – his specialty might have been being a switch, but he was no slouch in the oral department.

He alternated the pressure between soft and firm as he bobbed his head up and down so his mouth was a gentle caress one moment, hard sucking the next, making Uruha moan softly, then cry out.

The director kept his grip on his lover’s head, starting to move his hips, fucking that mouth, that beautiful face, MiA tirelessly continuing to suck, surrounding him with hot wetness . . .

Uruha looked down and saw the blond head moving up and down on him, MiA moaning in his throat as he moved, as he took Uruha deeper and deeper with every thrust while his fingers slid along the base of his lover’s cock, down to his balls . . .

He felt the pleasure start to peak. His breathing got heavier, more ragged, and his body started to tremble. “MiA,” he gasped. “MiA, I’m coming . . .”

MiA pulled away, and Uruha cried out, the passion exploding in him in a burst of stars, but he made sure he looked down so he could see the white pouring onto the other man’s face, splattering his beauty.

Oh, God, he’d bathe MiA head to toe in come if he could.

MiA moved up, and the two men kissed, smearing the come all over both their faces, MiA leaning over to lick it off Uruha’s cheek, tenderly. They embraced each other, curling together on the couch, not wanting to let go, to let this moment of afterglow end – holding one another, breathing each other’s scent.

“I feel wonderful right now,” MiA said, dreamily, snuggling his head into the crook of Uruha’s neck and shoulder.

“Me, too,” said Uruha. The silliness of the whole pool thing seemed light-years away right now.

“Uruha . . . did you mean what you said when you were fucking me with the toy?”

“What do you mean?”

“That you want to film me playing with those things.”

Of course he did. Uruha didn’t lie about that sort of thing. But an idea was forming in the back of his head . . . a showcase where MiA would not only play with toys, but act out other passionate scenarios, with individual guys, with two guys, with groups . . .

It would be a followup to MiA Amore, the showcase video that put MiA on the map. Only this would be even hotter. The vignettes would showcase not only his passion, but his beauty and style. It would be done in a classy and elegant manner, designed to show him off every way possible. It would be Uruha’s ultimate valentine to MiA.

He’d call it MiA Adore, and they’d start working on it when they finished this video.

“We’ll film that, and a lot more,” he said. “But for now? I just want us to be together.”

They stayed snuggled on the couch – they’d move when they were good and ready. In the meantime, they were going to enjoy the moment, and the afterglow.

* * *

MiA sat in Pornbucks with his iPad in front of him, watching the video that Uruha had sent him – he’d been uploading the rushes to a PSC-only-site and gave MiA the password. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the footage. It may have been his idea to turn the scene at the pool into a humorous DVD extra – but it was Uruha who took that idea and swung for the fences.

With a couple of quick phone calls, they were able to get Yuuki and Yo-ka down to that set as well – Yuuki did their makeup before they arrived, so they were ready to go on camera right away. They walked onto the pool set shortly after MiA and Subaru gave their introductions, and shared banter about the pool and its history.

There were lines of dialogue like, “This pool is responsible for three-quarters of the disinfectant consumption in Japan” and “More straight people have probably had sex here than at your local love hotel.” The explanation of why they were there in the first place? “We came here to use that nice fireplace set – and this pool just happened to be there. Lucky us, right?”

The door opened and Koichi rushed over to MiA. “There you are!” he said. “I knew that letting you get involved in corporate porn would be trouble!”

MiA shut off the video and looked up at his friend, baffled. “Why? What do you mean? Everything’s been going beautifully.”

Koichi leaned over toward him. “Rumor has it that you were filming at . . . THAT POOL.”

“Who told you that?” MiA was a bit worried – Datenshi Blue 2 was still supposed to be top-secret. Were details leaking out?

“Akio,” Koichi said, referring to a freelance soundman who’d worked with both Avalon and PSC. “He was on your set yesterday, wasn’t he?”

MiA nodded.

“MiA, really, filming at THAT POOL? Do you know what that’s going to do to your reputation? That thing is . . .”

MiA looked amused. “Well, yes, we were filming at it . . .”

Koichi sighed, flinging his hand up in the air. “I knew it. MiA, I know you have it bad for that director, but you can’t let him lead you around by the nose into . . .”

“But I didn’t say WHAT we were filming at it, did I?”

MiA held up the iPad and pressed Play. There was a scene of the MiA/Subaru and Yuuki/Yo-ka teams playing doubles volleyball on either side of the pool, using a beach ball, struggling to keep from falling in.

Koichi blinked. “This isn’t . . .”

“It’s a DVD extra. The apartment where we shot the love scene – and that was done in a very nice den with a fireplace, I can show it to you later – just happened to have THAT POOL in it. So we thought it would be funny to do this.”

He fast-forwarded to the end of the sequence, where he was alone on screen, addressing the camera, speaking in a serious tone at the pool’s edge . . . “So that’s the most infamous pool in the industry. And quite frankly, I’m glad we didn’t shoot the sex here. The idea of going in that water is . . .”

The other three suddenly charged on-screen, screaming and whooping – Yo-ka already soaked head to foot, having fallen in during the volleyball game – and tackled MiA. He had a look of sudden shock on his face – because he hadn’t been told they were going to do that – and the entire group landed in the pool with a huge splash.

MiA shut off the video and put the iPad down. “That’s what we did,” he said. “Nothing that will ruin anyone’s reputation.”

“Did your Director-san’s boss see it yet?”

“He did,” MiA said. “And he loved it. He thought it was brilliant.”

Koichi shook his head. “Your Director-san is too much sometimes.”

“I know,” MiA said, a soft look coming over his face. “His reputation in the industry is well-deserved.”

“Okay, I’m going up to get my stuff,” Koichi said. “I’ll be right back.”

As he walked up to the counter and got in line, Koichi glanced back at MiA, who was looking at his iPad again. He looked happy. No, not just happy – glowing from within. Obviously, Director-san was satisfying him on every level imaginable.

He knew he should be happy for his friend and co-star. Heck, in a way, he was – as long as Uruha didn’t do anything to break his heart.

But there was still part of him that wanted to be the one to make him that happy – and held out hope he’d get his chance to do it. Except if MiA was that happy with Director-san, he didn’t want to get in the way – especially since Director-san was so willing to help Counting Goats.

He sighed. He’d just have to live with this for now – and hope for his chance later.

Koichi got his latte and headed back to the table, prepared to grill MiA about the rest of filming. At least he could have fun with him that way – for now.


End file.
